Stay With Me
by OrangeHue
Summary: When Romano has come down with the flu, Spain is there to nurse him back to health. Spain/S. Italy one shot.


**Oh god, this story sucks so bad, I don't even know what possessed me to write it**. **It seems like it's over the top a little bit, and the plot makes no sense!**

**No, look away! It will burn your eyes!**

**Warnings: FLUFF. slightly severe sickness. (the throwing up kind, not the Russia kind *is shot*) **

**Romano's a little OOC, but that is intended. (he is sick, there for he is OOC.)  
**

**You have been warned, just don't blame me when you eyes pop out and your teeth rot from all the fluff.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetaila. If I did, Romano would get more love.  
**

* * *

I was panting and in a cold sweat with my head over the toilet. I tried to focus on anything other than my stomach, which currently felt like It was being stabbed over and over again in the same place. The only thing that gave me comfort was the warm, reassuring hand on my back.

I tried to focus the hand rubbing circles rather than the sickness, but I was avoiding the inevitable. I felt the contraction of my stomach, the painful lurch as it found the was no more to spit out. I felt the dry heaves come up again and again, the disgusting feeling of being unable to find relief overwhelming me. Finally the horrid waves past and I collapsed into his side, unable to support myself. I felt his other hand run trough my hair as he rocked me back and forth, humming softly. After a few moments I felt his lips press into my hair and his arms tighten around me.

"Are you done?" He asked it in his softest voice. I was hit with a wave of nostalgia, remembering all the times he had comforted me in this exact same way when I was small. Every time I got a cut or a bump, he would always fuss over me. Even though I did practically nothing but disobey and curse at him, he always was looking after me.

"Lovi?" The question brought me back down to earth, along with a sharp pain in my stomach. I knew this was far from over, but I didn't trust my voice at all.

I shook my head once, hoping he would get the message. I heard his heavy sight and I felt him pulling my face back so that I could look him in the eyes. He looked so honestly concerned about me, how could anyone be this kind? He was always trying to help people, always trying to make everything better. It seemed like he never even thought about himself. Maybe that's why I get so frustrated with him.

I felt him lay butterfly kisses all over my face, rubbing his thumb against my cheek.

"It's alright, stay as long as you need to. I won't leave." I didn't have time to respond to that, as the dry heaves had started again.

One after another they hit, trying to push out something that wasn't there. As they became more violent, I felt bile burn in the back of my throat. Through my flu induced haze, I was became aware that Antonio was hold my hand though out. My grip on his hand tightened as particularly harsh one came out, and I cried out with something I haven't said since I was a child.

"S-Spain, help me, please! Antonio, help me!"

I knew I sounded pathetic, but I couldn't help it. This flu was so horrible, It was doing things to me. I felt Antonio press his face into my shoulder, and his grip on my hand was so strong it was painful. I heaved one last time before I spit out the wretch bile, and then I knew I was finished.

My breathing was heavy and weak. I knew I couldn't stand up, even if I tried. I heard Antonio let out a shaky, broken breath next to me, then he lifted his head. I felt as much surprise as a sick person could when I looked at his face. His eyes were slightly red a puffy, and he had small tear streaks running down his cheeks. I raised a shaky hand to wipe them away.

"Hey, bastard, what the hell are you doing crying? Your not the one who was spill his guts just a few minutes ago." even to my own ears my voice sounded weak. He smiled slightly, holding my hand to his face.

"I'm sorry Lovi, I just….." He bit his lip and I could tell he was holding back tears.

"When… you asked for my help…I just, couldn't do anything." He took in a shuddering breath. "You where in pain, and I couldn't do _anything_." He grasped my hand in both of his and held it to his forehead. "I always want to do things for you, Lovino. I always want to help you. I always want to protect you, and when I can't…." He cut off with a sob.

I sighed. Well, wasn't this ironic. The sick person had to make the healthily person feel better. Because that _totally _makes sense. I pulled away my hand and rested my forehead against his.

"You know, you just being here, is probably the best thing anyone could ever do for me."

I smiled weakly at him as he stared at me. The next thing I knew, I was in his arms in a bone crushing hug. We sat like that for what seemed like an hour, before he finally picked me up and put me back in bed.

"If you need anything, I'll be right here, alright?" I tried to scowl

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just go play with your turtles or something." I said, trying to maintain some of my shattered dignity. He just smiled and let out a laugh.

"Get some sleep, Lovi." He softly pressed his lips to my head. I could feel my self going in and out of focus even then.

I felt soft, warm fingers running through my hair, lulling me to sleep.

"I love you."

And when I heard those words, I knew everything would be alright.

* * *

**Wow, you survived! Congratulations! Now if you like this piece of....whatever it is, Review! Criticism is welcomed! Just go easy on me, for I have a fragile heart, you see.**


End file.
